Another night missing moments
by FanfictionGleeBabies
Summary: Missing moments from the 'ANOTHER NIGHT' STORY, SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone again! so, again, i was in my child development class with my story on the brain. the MAJORITY of my time in school, i had my story on the brain. so, even though i havent been writing, i have been HEAVILY brainstorming, and planning some sweet and cool stuff for you all. and i hope you guys enjoy it!**

here is an observation that i did of Kayle, and then one of both twins in the KLAINEDERSummel HOUSE FOR MY observation of a child assignment.

Kurt and Blaine's House everyone!

observation 1 of a baby boy. Kayle.

Description:

Today, I had the PLEASURE of watching one little infant boy, only one month old. He is the only baby in the vicinity who I have the pleasure of helping babysitting this afternoon while his twin sister is at a doctors' appointment. He is a very cute cubby cheeked, green eyed boy with light, but also tanned skin. He has dark brown curly hair; very thick for an infant only a month old. He was dressed in a cute brown polka dotted sleeper with a puppy on the rump. He is so wee that I was melted for every second that I spent with him. There was only one other adult in the house with me with the baby; his uncle Noah. While the boy slept, he suckled on the air and breathed slow and deep breaths, his little chest rising and falling. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully until he started to stir. His eyes started to squeeze shut a little lighter every few seconds and his sleeping breaths turned into barely audible grunts. Those grunts didn't take long to turn into cries. It was a very very baby cry, and even if I didn't know personally that he was barely a month old, I'd have known from his cry. It was such a newborn cry.

His uncle came in almost right away and picked him up. "Awake already little killer? That wasn't much of a nap was it?" The baby stopped crying, but he was still fussing. His uncle took him into the kitchen and heated a bottle in a bottle warmer while he rocked and popcorned him around to keep him occupied. The uncle put his finger into the baby's hand to grasp and he gripped it tightly INSTANTLY. The baby's mouth was just continually opened as he kept seeking his meal. Definitely breast fed I could tell also because he kept on grabbing onto his uncles chest and bobbing his head forward in search of milk. He seemed to be agitated and bothered by having to wait for his meal. He fussed and his little eyes curved into little anger lines every few seconds that he didn't have a nipple in his mouth. When he finally got his bottle he closed his eyes, and I could see him gulping down the milk like a life force, but seemingly falling right back to sleep.

**Reflection:**

The baby's development seemed very normal for him only being a month old. He was acting on what he knew which was, open mouth for milk, cry to alert someone that he is hungry, and he grasped what was put in his hand right away which is the involuntary grasping.

As he slept, he was very still, but a few minutes before he had woken up, he started to shift his body and move his limbs a bit.

Socially, he seemed responsive to his uncle when he talked to him, by dulling his crying to just a light fussing, but any reaction he had to his uncle's voice could also have just been based on him being bounced and rocked.

There was no emotional development present with the infant seeing as he hadn't even had his first smile yet. He only cried when he is hungry, wet, or wanted attention.

The developmental stages that he is in are clearly Trust vs. Mistrust for Erickson's stages, and Sensorimotor for Piaget's stages, as he is not yet capable of thinking or doing anything for himself.

**Observation Week #2: ****_ I observed this twin boy a few weeks ago on his own. This week, I'm observing _****_his sister_****_ as well. I hope this is okay. I also included quite a bit of dialogue from the household members because I think it's relevant to how the babies were acting. Like a CAMERA!_**

Observed:

I observed two fraternal infant twins this week. One boy and one girl, both 10 weeks old. I was observing them while they were home on an ordinary night in their home. There were SEVERAL other people in the home at the time. There were the babies' two dads, the mother, and 2 of the babies Uncles. One of the dads was doing homework at a desk beside the swing that a twin was awake and quietly swinging in. He was alert and kicking his legs quickly and trying to turn over. Another of the dads was in the kitchen cooking dinner singing at a medium volume, and the mother was on the couch with her nose in a schoolbook while she breastfed her other twin who drank noisily. The atmosphere of the condominium was BUSTLING. The baby in the swing seemed content with his surroundings and was just quietly looking around him as he swung and she was opening and closing his hands and fingers back and forth. At the kitchen table, the two uncles were doing homework and it appeared that one was tutoring the other as one was saying "Don't give up man, come on. Let's try again." And the other was slamming his pencil on the table. And yelling "I freaking give up!"

The baby in the swing immediately reacted to his uncles' outburst by crying. His uncle who was frustrated with homework got up and went to pick up the baby. "I'm sorry little man. I'm okay, its okay." He started to smile at the baby and bounce around a bit. Upon the uncle getting clear of anger, the baby calmed down and stopped crying. The baby girl, finished with being fed was put down on a play mat. When the twins were united side by side, they seemed to perk up a lot from their being quiet and alert selves and turn giggly and happy. They were smiling at each other and reaching to touch the others body. They would grab at each-others hair and faces in between coo's and smiles. The baby boy had scratched his sisters' face when grabbing for it and the baby girl began to cry. "Come on Noah! This is why they need to have their mits on when they are together without someone sitting beside them!" The mother became agitated at the scratch on her baby's' face. "I told you this last time!"

**My Reflection:**

Physically, the babies were both extremely similar in size, if not identical. Honestly, they appeared identical facially as well, but since they are a boy and a girl I know that they aren't actually identical twins.

Cognitively and emotionally, both babies seemed very on track. One baby who was happy, reacted negatively to harsh voices and began to cry. The other baby reacted by crying when she was hurt. Both babies seemed to still be in the stage of clasping their hands on everything that they touched. Their hands stayed balled into fists more often than not.

Socially, the babies seemed to like being next to each other and near other people in the room. I personally have spent time in this home when there was only one other besides myself, and the twins are much more fussy and irritable when there are less people around. They seem to be more comfortable with the noise and busyness of the home. But not when theire are voices present with harsh tones.

...

and thats THE END OF THE 2 OBSERVATIONS THAT I GOT A'S ON AS WELL!

PLEASE REVIEW! whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

**SO GUYS, THIS IS A FUNNY STORY! For the past few months i havent updated my story because i have been RIDICULOUSLY busy with school. child development classes.**

**but, even when i wasnt writing, i was TOTALLY thinking about the story.**

**I had to submit a 'New Mother Interview' where i had to inter view a new mother. **

**I interviewed SAVANNAH.**

**and despite the fact that she is LITERALLY a character from COMPLETELY my imagination, MY PAPER was voted best of the class. :)**

**heres the amazingly falsified 'new mom interview' with the one, the only. SAVANNAH LAKE.**

**Directions were:**

For this assignment, you must find a woman who has given birth within the last 18 months. You will ask her the following questions, record her answers, and type up the responses. Please try to record her answers quickly, to capture all that is said. You do not need to re-write what she said, simply record it word for word.

Sometimes you may have to encourage your interviewee to say a little more to get a complete answer. Try using phrases such as "could you tell me a little more about that?" or "could you expand on that please?" When typing up the responses, please keep the numbering and sectioning in place. Please note that there is a reflection section for you to complete after the interview.

IN bol;d are all of 'Savannah''s answers. :)

**Questions**

**Prenatal**

How did you learn you were pregnant?

**"****When I was only about 4 weeks along, my body started to just feel different. I was getting queasy at random, I felt strangely uncomfortable and I just knew that 'Crap, I could be pregnant…..'"**

Do you have other children? What are their ages?

**"****I only have the two 1 month old twinnies, Kayle and Kaidyn." ****_And she smiled with pride._**

3. What type of care did you receive during pregnancy? When did your prenatal care begin?

**At around 5 weeks pregnant EXACTLY, I took a pregnancy test. I was too scared to tell my parents or the boy that it was positive. Regretfully, I waited 12 weeks to tell anyone, so that was how long I also waited to go into the doctor's office. My doctor started me on prenatal vitamins right away.**" **_The new mom seemed very upset with herself for waiting instead of doing so right away._**

4. Did you take any type of birthing class to help prepare you for pregnancy, labor, and delivery?

**"****Nothing against them, or women who got them, but I did not. From hearing from family and friends who have had more than one child, they had gone to the classes, and they said it made NO difference in the preparedness of the labor."**

_I asked her to elaborate on that._

**"****Well, for example, my mom had me, her first kid naturally and didn't have any pre-birthing classes, and then with her second child, she did take Lamaze classes, and she says there was NO difference at all in the preparedness, pain level or anything. I chose to forego them because I read a lot and that was plenty to help ease my mind. Plus, I was really busy with school and such already."**  
5. Were you informed about what labor would be like? How did you learn about labor?

**"****I'm an AVID youtuber, and blog follower. I have seen countless birth videos. Water births and natural, epidurals and Pitocin induced; you name it. So I expected it to be a NIGHTMARE of pain, but blissful in the end and worth it. I was told constantly and by everyone that all of the pain would be worth it and it truly was."**

**Labor and Delivery**

6. How did you know labor had begun?

**"****I had TERRIBLE Braxton hicks for good month and a half before my twins were born. I had a doctor's appointment a few days before my due date and I had gone into the appointment completely MISERABLE and having contractions every 16 minutes or so. The doctor said that I would likely be back in the hospital in a few days if that. I was back that very same evening; contractions 7 minutes apart, and ready to have the babies."**  
7. Where did the birth take place: home, hospital, birth room?

**"****My birth happened in a hospital birthing room."**  
8. Who was present during labor? Who was present during the delivery?

**"****During my labor, my baby's father was present, his partner, my boyfriend, my boyfriend's parents and my parents were often there too. For my actual delivery, in the same room, were just the babies fathers, and my mom and dad."**

9. Did you give birth vaginally or by cesarean section?

**"****I had them naturally. And drug free. WhooHoo!"**  
10. Was the delivery considered normal or were there complications?

**"****My doctors said that there weren't any complications at all. It was one of the smoothest deliveries of twins he'd seen."**

11. Were drugs administered during labor? During delivery? Who made the decision?

**"****Both myself, and my baby's fathers were against the babies being born all drugged out so we made the decision to not have any drugs. I'm proud that I made it though. I was close to giving up."**  
12. What care and attention did you receive during labor and after delivery?

**"****I had very incredible nurses and my OBGYN was patient and lovely. My parents were in the delivery room with me holding my hands and coaching me as well as my baby's fathers'. I had my dad with a cold wet cloth on my head stroking my hair. I had the babies' fathers holding each of my hands, and my mom assisting with a leg. I was more quiet and calm than I thought I'd be. Rather than screaming, I moaned in A LOT of pain and had heaps of support."**  
13. When was the first time you were able to hold or touch your baby?

**"****When my baby boy was out, I was able to touch him when the doctors were cleaning him off on my stomach and he was handed right to me afterward. Breaking my heart though, they'd taken him from me when it was proven that I couldn't concentrate on getting my baby girl out and I was ignoring my oncoming contractions. Little Kaidyn was ready to come out right away and I was distracted. Once she was out though as well, the same happened. I got to hold her right away and my life felt perfect and complete."**  
14. How would you describe how you felt during labor? During delivery? After birth?

**"****During labor when I WASN'T at the hospital yet, I was in MISERY. I felt like I was being broken bit by bit from the inside out. The pain was so unbearable. I had a great coach in the babies' fathers though. He stayed with me through every contraction that he could be there for helping me breathe through them and such." **

_I had to redirect her to answer the rest of the question._

**"****Oh, sorry. During delivery, I might've forgotten why I was in so much pain every now and again and I just wanted it to stop. Other times I would give up and say, "I can't do it…." Over and over again. Once I was through it all though, all I could even remember was intense love and joy for my perfect little babies."**

15. Did the birth go as you expected?

**"****Honesty, I never had expectations so I wouldn't or couldn't be disappointed. I had heard about orgasmic births, but I knew that was unlikely to happen for me, so I didn't even count on it as a possibility. It was painful. But It was worth it."**

16. In what ways do you wish it went differently?

**"****I feel bad for saying it, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I wish it hurt less. It was HORRIBLE. But afterwards, I felt overjoyed for them finally being here, and empowered for going through it. So no, I wouldn't change anything. I'm still alive, my babies are alive, and everything is okay."**  
17. How long did you stay in the hospital?

**"****My body had been through it. I had them Monday evening and was discharged Wednesday afternoon."**

**Caring for a Newborn**

18. Were there concerns about your child's health and development that were brought up by medical professionals? Were you concerned about anything?

**"****My doctors were confident in the babies' health. They had excellent APGAR scores, they were both born with strong lungs; each had 10 fingers and 10 toes. They were 5 and 4 pounds, so healthy weight; very good for twins. I wasn't concerned about anything related to their health. But I was frantically panicking about EVERYTHING that could possibly go wrong. As a new mom I was over paranoid… Hell, I STILL am."**

19. What was your favorite part about the first few days home?

**"****The best part about being home was having a more full house. The feel of family being around to admire the babies. Us getting to use the amazing nursery we had spent HOURS getting set up for them. Not to mention the obsessive HUNDREDS of pictures we all took!"**

20. What was your least favorite part about those days?

**"****I hate to make your report as cliché as surely every other student's is going to be. But I have to be honest right?" **

_I nodded and chuckled._

**"LACK. OF. SLEEP. GOD I miss sleep. But also, I had a bit of homework piled up from being in the hospital for a few days and also being in too much discomfort for a few days even before that, so I had school to catch up on and the babies didn't often sleep together, so I didn't get much work done. That was hard too."**

21. Do you feel like you bonded with your baby quickly?

**"****Absolutely. I never want to put them down. Even today. I love them more than I love breathing my own air. They are the world."**

22. Did you feel supported by others? Was it the right amount of support, too little or too much?

**"****It really varied. From my parents, I received a perfect amount of support. From the beginning to the end of my pregnancy; and considering I am a teen mom, I was INCREDIBLY lucky. Not a lot of girls get that. From my babies' father, he was TERRIFIED, but he supported me 150%. He got a job right away and has been AMAZING. His parents however gave us OVER support. They overwhelmed us with their joy and give, give, giving. It was such a complicated situation because their gay son had knocked up a girl. It was made into MUCH too big of a deal because they are against his sexuality. it was really annoying to deal with."**

23. What do you wish was different about those first few days at home?

**"****I think the only thing I might change about the first day home is being a day too soon. I think all of us would have benefitted from one more day in the hospital. The nurses' help and teaching support was really really missed. Especially with our baby boy's healing little boy parts.**

24. What advice would you give new moms?

**"****Be ready. My only advice is to be ready. Especially because when you find out you are pregnant, ready or not, HERE THEY COME and they don't wait for ANYTHING. Do whatever you can to prepare. Read, watch other parents and babies, make sure you're financially ready and make sure you have plenty of room in your heart because babies take alooooot of love."**

25. Are there any concerns about your child's development now? Who has the concerns? How are they being addressed?

**"****Within the few weeks the babies have been home, my little girl has had some breathing issues with light wheezing and just last Friday the doctor told us she might have a respiratory tract infection so we will be getting that checked out this afternoon which reminds me, I should wake them from their nap soon."**

**_It was perfect timing because her appointment was in an hour and I finished up my questions as she was needing to get her day going again._**

**Your Reflection**

26. What did you learn as a result of this interview?

**_In this interview, I learned A LOT about having children. I also learned that anyone can be a good mom if they have the proper guidance, foundation and head on their shoulders. I learned that though childbirth is painful and not the MOST COMFORTABLE experience, that moms choose to do it again due to their deep love for what comes from the horrible pain. And I think that it is all just remarkable._**

27. What answers surprised you?

**_I was a little bit surprised that she was such a petite and YOUNG teen mom and yet she had not one, but TWO healthy 5 and 4 pound twins NATURALLY and without any tearing. Incredible. Okay, I was a lot surprised._**

28. What decisions did this mother make that will most likely positively influence her child's development?

**_I think that this mom's positive attitude and immense love for her children is fascinating and very admirable. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders. She is still in school keeping education a top priority of hers and because of that, later in life she will be able to provide for her kids more because she is well educated. Also, this mother has 2 fathers for her child helping to support her financially and emotionally. I got to see the dad's interact with their babies as well and the amount _****of love in the home was ABUNDANT and BEAUTIFUL to watch. They are some lucky babies.**

29. What decisions did this mother make that could negatively influence her child's development?

**_I can't think of much that would negatively influence her babies. Maybe just something minor. She did mention that she has a hard time putting them down. That COULD possibly be a downfall only because they may NEVER want to be put down after being held all of the time, but I'm sure I'd be the same way if I had new adorable babies too._**

**_(AND THAT WAS MY ASSIGNMENT! SO, I GOT AN A+ WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?)_**


End file.
